The existence of counterfeit technology is a significant concern in today's electronic marketplace. For example, it can be difficult to determine the authenticity of software in a computer device. In addition, reverse engineering of binary images can often expose weaknesses of a computer system. These security breaches can render a computer system vulnerable to being compromised and/or exploited for various unlawful activities. As a general proposition, addressing these security issues, without sacrificing system performance, presents a significant challenge to equipment vendors, device manufacturers, and system designers alike.